Your Life is in the Hands of Another (SYOT CLOSED)
by alexiswritesfanfiction
Summary: 24 kids must fight to the death while trying to keep whoever they are partnered with alive because if the partner dies, so does the other. (SYOT CLOSED)
1. The Choice

Kaylee East grew up happy watching 24 kids fight to survive in the Hunger Games, so when Katniss came along she was pissed. Watching Katniss and Peeta get executed was the highlight of her week. Now, she gets to become president of Panem because President Snow resided ,and she keeps thinking what will be the best 75th annual Hunger Games or the fourth quarter quell idea.

A million thought shoots through her head, but none seem gruesome enough. She wants people to PAY for their little spark of resistance. "Have you thought of one yet?" James Dianno, the game maker asks. Usually it's their job to choose, but Kaylee thought it would be a fun thing to come up with. She was wrong. "No." she snaps. "We're running out of time." He urges. "Oh shut the hell up! I'm obviously thinking about it!" And, then it hits her. "The quarter quill will be where one's life depends on another."

* * *

**Here's what you have to submit... (You can submit by commenting or PMing.)**

**Tribute's Name:**

**Age:**

**District:**

**Gender:**

**Hair Color and length:**

**Eye Color:**

**Personality:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Flaw:**

**Volunteer or Chosen:**

**If volunteered, why?:**

**How your character dies: (There is a very small chance your character will live. Sorry.):**

**Your character's hobbies:**

**Your characters family &amp; friends:**

**Your characters training score &amp; how:**

**How your character acts during the interview:**

**What your character wears during the interview:**

**Is your tribute a career?:**

**Does your character want alliances?:**


	2. Tribute's List (SYOT CLOSED)

The tribute list is now full! I hopefully will post District 1's reaping on Friday. Be warned, I usually write first person, so this is a new experience for me. I appreciate any tips, but please make it constructive criticism.

* * *

District 1-

Female- Aphrodita Beech

Male- Atlas Williford

District 2-

Female- Tirra Lovelorn

Male- Ajax Nevlana

District 3-

Female- Zinnia Crest

Male- Crass Fare

District 4-

Female- Desirae Schoon

Male- Argo Nautis  
District 5-

Female- Evangeline (Angel) Evans **I got it. :)**

Male**\- **Luka Volke

District 6-

Male- Audrey Reybold

Female- Amelie Carter

District 7-

Female- Connifer "Connie" Kauree

Male- Alex Moore

District 8-

Female- Bera Meher

Male- Twill Agridas

District 9-

Female- Zara Tomonica

Male- Ryland Cobb  
District 10-

Female- Avery Crowe

Male- Roader Fern

District 11-

Female- Sage Kiezer

Male- Nathan Cottonmouth

District 12-

Female- Chell Perture

Male- Ronin Kantono


	3. District 1's Reaping

**I do not own the Hunger Game, Suzanne Collins does. Here is chapter 1... Aphrodita Beech and Atlas Williford. **

**I usually write first person, so this is completely new to me, so please feel free to offer constructive criticism. **

* * *

District's One's Reaping

"Hey sexy." Aphrodita Beech turns around with her hands on her hips. "What?" she demands. The boy in front of her is a class A) jackass; this is not his only attempt to get into her pants. It isn't that Bise isn't attractive, his blonde, buzz cut give him the jock look that fits his arrogant, cocky attitude which enables girls to throw themselves at him for no logical explanation.

"Have you thought about my offer yet?" "Yep, and now just because you've asked again I want to go to your room and do naughty, naughty things." She rolls her eyes; the sarcasm is practically oozing from her. She turns away and starts to make her way back home when Bise mutters… "Everyone's right. You're a coward just like Hermes was."

In a blink of the eye, Bise is slammed up against the brick wall, his green eyes so large they almost resemble anime eyes, and Aphrodita can feel his accelerating heart beat under her hand. Aphrodita may disagree with a lot of things Hermes says, but she's sick of people calling her a coward because when he was reaped someone else volunteered.

Bise gets a cocky smirk. "Shimmer would do it with me." Aphrodita's pressure increases on Bise's neck allowing her to feel powerful. "You really don't know when to shut up." With a swift movement, she knocks him unconscious.

"Damn." A familiar voice says. Despite trying to remain professional, a smile forces its way to Aphrodita's face. "Jamie." She calls. She runs and hugs him allowing his familiar scent of forest to soothe her. Just being with Jamie instantly relaxes her; they have been best friends for as long as she can remember. "You need to teach me that for when people make fun of my name." "Your name is adorable." Aphrodita says. "Wow, you really know what a guy wants to hear." He mutters as she pulls out her messy bun allowing her curly brown locks to flow.

"Let's take the back road path." She says. She tugs his hand to the pathway allowing a side of her only Jamie sees to come out, but he rains on her parade which is odd considering he is usually a ball of sunshine. "You know frogs are in the back path, right?" Jamie asks. "Stop it. You know frogs gross me out." She hits him playfully. "I didn't know the mighty Aphrodita got scared." She rolls her eyes, but let's the comment slide.

Panic sneers her mind taking a hold of her in the cruel way it does. "I just remembered I was supposed to rush home today to practice because it is the last day to do it." She picks up her pace forgetting Jamie completely; sad she has to miss the birds singing to her on her walk home, but she always is sacrificing what she wants for training.

"Wait! Aphrodita you're not actually volunteering are you!?" Jamie shouts. It's a given that she would volunteer if not chosen. It's her duty. He grabs her hand, surprising her that he caught up to her. "You can't do this. If you die…" She glares. "I'm not going to die though, so I'm going to bring honor to my family's name. I'm actually offended that you thought I'd lose." Silence encloses the area for only a minute as Jamie thinks of how to word his fears without making the matters worse. "If… when you win, I'm scared it will change who you are."

She smiles sassily. "I'm who I am, and the games can't change that. I really do have to go because we know how my parents can get when I'm late for practice." He nods allowing me to be free from his judgmental stares.

She gets home quickly burning off any of the fat she had gained from eating chocolate; she's addicted to the stuff, meaning junk food. "You're late." Aphrodita smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry." Her dad's glare softens. "Being sorry won't help you win the games…"

For what seems like hours, Aphrodita "sweats blood" fighting with Hermes, throwing different weight knifes and spears, exc. in her back garden. "You both are so sweaty." Shimmer crinkles her nose in disgust. "It's what working hard will do to you." Aphrodita says sitting crossed leg on the ground, trying to regain her breath. Every day is a harder task with training because Aphrodita always has to work at enhancing every one of her skills. "I work hard." Shimmer snaps. "Doing what?" Hermes asks. Shimmer doesn't have to work- she's the mayoress' daughter after all- but her family craves riches. Shimmer's beautiful white blonde hair, tan skin and envious green eyes makes her quiet the attractive prostitute, but Hermes doesn't need to know that. "I help my mom here and there." She lies smoothly. "Why don't you ever practice?" Aphrodita asks, just for laughs. "If I did get picked some over enthusiastic future career would volunteer; I'm in the clear. It's my last year anyway." That is true.

"Aphrodita," her mom's voice rings. "I know I should be practicing…" Apdrodita trails off. "No, it's time for you to get ready for the reaping." Aphrodita's heart rate quickens for only second before she regains her composure. She can do this and she WILL win.

Aphrodita follows her mom into her spacious room where she has whatever she could possibly want, thanks to her parents. "I laid out a couple dresses that I thought would make you gain the most sponsors," Her smile is filled with such love that you wouldn't have thought that just earlier she was pushing Aphrodita past her breaking point. Aphrodita trails her fingers across the different fabrics laid on her bed from silk to cotton. The colors are almost blinding.

"I really like this one." The dress is a peach- not the horrendous orange color- that would show off some cleavage and her long pale legs with three simple ruffles on the top. "I thought you would choose that one." Her mom hands her some nude heels that reveal her pedicure polished toes, but also reveal her star like birthmark on her left ankle. After a bangle, tan clutch, and dangly earrings are added Aphrodita's mother seems satisfied. But, seven simple words change that. "Now what to do with your hair?" her mom taps her chin.

(-)(-)(-)

"I'm really scared." Diamond, Atlas Williford's' twelve year old sister whispers. Unlike Atlas' raven black hair, Diamond has golden blonde hair- that almost seems to glow. "You're not honestly scared about the reaping are you?" Atlas asks. He's tossing up an apple and catching it while he and his sister are attempting to enjoy some air in their background until the reaping. "Look at me, Atlas. I'm weak." She whispers. Atlas loves to look cool and strong, but in the inside his heart is breaking for his little sister. She's his world.

"Can you promise me you won't volunteer?" she asks whilst snatching the apple from his hands. "I'm not promising that and you know that Diamond." He mutters. It is not only his duty, but it is his desire to be more than just a district one member. "But, aren't you scared of the other district members?" she asks. "Nope." He says smiling. It's not only their hair that contrasts; it's almost everything about them including their opinions on killing because Atlas has a motto "survival of the fittest".

"Can you help me get distracted?" she asks her ocean clue eyes gleaming with hope. "I mean I guess, but I have to get back for one last practice. Let's make it quick." He says. Diamond smiles- her fears long forgotten. Of course, she brings Atlas to the one place he absolutely didn't want to go, the Beech's Perfume Store.

"Aphrodita take over the store for a moment." Mr. Beech calls leaving the room. "Why here Diamond? Shouldn't we be going somewhere fun before the reaping?" She huffs. "I was trying to distract myself from the reaping, thanks for the reminder." Aphrodita walks into the store, and Atlas can't help but think she looks a little attractive.

"You look nice. Are you excited for the reaping?" She squints her eyes. "I wouldn't say excited," she says. "Can I get this?" Diamond asks putting a small purple vile on the table, and Aphrodita nods accepting the cash Diamond offers her. The perfume scent Diamond bought is tremendously too strong, so the sweet lavender fragrance wrapped around Atlas as well.

"Do you want to go practice together?" Atlas asks Aphrodita. Aprodita looks like the type to volunteer because she has the same "craving to be more" glint in her eye Atlas has, so he wants to test his probable competitions. "It would be an unfair advantage for me." she replies. Aphrodita and Atlas saw each other around the academy, but they don't really know each other.

"Okay… okay… I'll allow you to think that, for now. See you at the reaping. Oh, and may the odds be ever in your favor." He smiles cockily before leaving out of the perfume shop.

"Now can we go home?" Atlas asks. Diamond nods hesitantly, her hands are shaking slightly and her heart rate is accelerating. "What about going to see Raff?" Atlas asks feeling guilty again, even if technically it isn't his fault that she is terrified. Diamond nods, closing her eyes trying to calm the raging storm inside of her.

(-)(-)(-)

They get to Raff's house quickly where he is throwing knifes at a target. Atlas smiles and tackles Raff. "What the hell is wrong with you? I could have gotten cut!" He glares. "But, you didn't…" Atlas points out. "Why are you here?" he grumbles never taking his eyes of his knife. Raff knows how Atlas works. "I wanted to practice, and we need to show Diamond how to win a fight." Raff throws the knife towards Atlas spiking him on the ear. "You cut me!" "Revenge is a pain in the ass isn't it?" Raff asks. The bickering continues to go on throughout the entire fight.

(-)(-)(-)

Okay, we need to get ready." Atlas is breathing heavy form overexertion. Raff is on the ground doing the same trying to ignore the darkness clouding his vision. "I think I need to work on my form." Atlas mutters. "Yes, you did horrible." Raff rolls his eyes. Diamond and Atlas walk home in silence, the tension so thick you can feel it. "Aren't most kids your age excited for their first year, this is district one after all?" Diamond nods. "It seems like everyone is excited except me, but I don't know why I'm the only one scared."

It takes the family only a few minutes to get to where the reaping will occur. Unintentionally, Atlas begins feeling angry at Diamond's nervousness because he can feel it in the air. "Will you just try to relax?" he snaps. Tears slip down Diamond's face, silently like a phantom and just like a phantom, Atlas will be haunted by the image. Diamond looks away when her finger gets pricked for blood and winces slightly. Atlas isn't nervous; he is actually quite confident that he will win the games because all of the hours he devoted his life to practice.

Once they are all in formation the screen turns on revealing President East standing proud in front of all of her people. Her smile feels fake on her face, and is starting to make her cheeks hurt.

"For the 75th annual Hunger Games and our 3rd quarter quill …" she stops and reaches her hand in the bowl for formalities, really because they all say the same thing. "…the tribute's lives will be connected with each other. If your district partner dies, so do you." There is silence on the screen for only a second; everyone soaking in the new information. Cheers erupt breaking the fragile silence.

Aphrodita stares at the screen replaying the theme in her mind over and over again, and Atlas grimaces at the thought of having to protect someone or else facing the consequences of death. The usual video comes up adding a portion about Katniss and Peeta's execution, but Atlas can't say he's paying attention because his anger is enveloping him. He wants to punch someone, but he has to stand there, tense.

"Now time for the reaping, ladies first." Emerald, district one's escort chimes heading towards the "giant fish bowl". Atlas' eyes trail over to Diamond; her shaking is visible from here. Emerald takes her time reaching into the bowl, for effect.

Emerald smiles into the crowd and unfolds the paper slowly. Diamond's heart is the only sound she can hear. Her eyes meet Atlas' and she seems to gain strength from that. "Diamond Williford," Emerald's voice rings. Atlas' anger is quickly forgotten, replaced by worry. He now knows he has to volunteer to protect her, so they will be champions because he won't have to kill her. Aphrodita looks at the blonde filled with sympathy because she is so frail and fragile, the wind could probably knock her over.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Aphrodita says proudly beating the voice that was trying to overpower her. "Well then, come on up."

"What…" Emerald begins before Diamond grabs the microphone to put on a show because that is what she requires for sponsors. "I am Aphrodita Beech." She looks right into the camera hopefully looking directly into the capitols' soulless' eyes. Emerald was ticked at first, but Aphrodita's boldness almost makes up for it, almost.

"Now, the boys." Emerald walks over to the fish bowl, and one thought is swarming around Atlas' head; he has to volunteer to protect the girl that saved his sister. "Bise Shatter." Aphrodita's eyes widen unintentionally silently praying to God that someone else will volunteer. "I volunteer as tribute!" Atlas' yells because people were already starting to try and volunteer first. The cocky smirk on his face is masking the small ounce of fear in him. "What is your name?" Emerald asks. "Atlas Williford," Emerald grabs both of their hands.

"Districts one's tributes!" she holds up the hands, and Aphrodita and Atlas' eyes meet, and the same thought crosses their mind. 'We're going to win this.'

* * *

**Thank you Jamie64 and Swan's Feather for the tips! Here are some virtual cookies (::)(::)(::).**

.'


	4. District 2's Reaping

**I'm not really happy with this chapter because it still seems rushed. I tried to be more descriptive. Anyway, again I enjoy constructive criticism to improve my writing not hateful, rude comments. **

* * *

District Two's Reaping:

"Tirra Lovelorn, get out of the tree now!" 5 year old Tirra climbs down the tree as slow as possible before reaching the grassy ground below. Her mother's breath catches when Tirra lands, but relief floods over her seeing her daughter unharmed.

"You could have fallen and gotten seriously hurt, don't do that ever again." Mrs. Lovelorn says hugging Tirra tightly like an anaconda squeezing tighter whenever Tirra attempted to squirm away. "Yes mama." Tirra says, but she doesn't really want to stop climbing the orchards she loves so much.

In fact, one day she is going to climb to the very top and see the whole world, but for now she is going to make her mama happy.

(-)(-)(-)

Now 16 years old Tirra reaches the last branch, heaving herself up.

"Tirra help!" Zariah pleas from below. "Zariah, what kind of big sister would I be if I didn't let you fight some of your own battles?" Zariah huffs. "A good one!" Tirra laughs before heaving Zariah up onto the branch hating the over exertion of her muscles because it is the one weakness she cannot shake.

"Tirra, get out of the tree right this instance," her mom shouts looking very small from where Tirra is.

"Come on Tirra," Zariah grasps the splintered wood of the branch and slowly but diligently makes her way to the bottom of the tree, but Tirra remains sitting in her "sanctuary"- one of the few things that can calm the raging storm within her.

"Tirra, I said get down. You have to train because the REAPING is today!" her mom's voice steadily increases, but Tirra likes her little spark of rebellion because people can't tell her what to do. Tirra scoffs at her mom's comment. "It is all about the reaping, right mom? You just have to have your precious victor." She mutters.

"I'll come down when I want to," she shouts at her small looking mother, and she notices how easy it is to be in control when you are the bigger person. Tirra's mom looks less intimidating from up here muffled by the leaves green from the chlorophyll with the veins sprouting on the leaf with an intricate design- the veins reaching to tip of the leaf connecting it to the entire tree.

Her mom storms into the house with Zariah following at her heels. Tirra ignores the rage , and enjoys the surreal chirps of flying birds seeming as though they are taking away her heavy sorrow when they fly away.

(-)(-)(-)

Tirra's mom comes out time and time again claiming to want to help Tirra win the Hunger Games, but her words are void and don't reach Tirra's ears. Her mom tries her best, but every attempt seems futile because Tirra can't look past the years of her parents pursuing her into countless hours of training. She closes her eyes just letting it all go. Today is stressful enough as it is.

(-)(-)(-)

The brown hair hanging down from the tree was the only indicator Ajax Nevlana needed to know to know Tirra was up there looking peaceful even from below which was the perfect opportunity for Ajax to sneak up on her.

The crackling of the leaves below makes Tirra's grey-blue eyes snap open, so she slowly peaks over to identify the noise.

"Hey you clumsy elephant, what are you doing?" the smile on her face isn't the façade she usually has to put on- it is the smile that comes as naturally as breathing at the beauties of the birds, seeing Zariah's very similar smile or Ajax- her closest friend, but she would never tell Copper or Amber that. Tirra gets to the lowest branch, front flipping off of the gnarled branch landing on the soft patch of thin strips of grass.

"Do you want to come and go fox hunting?" he asks. Tirra huffs ignoring the insult because only Tirra is allowed to make fun of him. "If you couldn't sneak up on me, how do you expect to kill a stealthy fox? Plus, Astrid wouldn't like that because she hates me and thinks I am going to steal you away from her." Tirra's hands are firmly placed against her hips with her lips placed in a firm grimace revealing how hard core she can be.

The grimace instantly disappears though, a full out teeth showing smile like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland appears because Tirra has a wonderful idea. "You know what; I'd love to hang out with you." If Tirra's mom could not control her, Astrid sure as hell isn't.

"You're probably right about Astrid, so how about we invite her to come along?" Ajax slips in his "suggestion" being deceptive about how he wants the two girls to get along. His best friend can't hate his girlfriend or vise versa.

"Nonsense, Astrid is probably getting ready for the reaping, so you and I are fine just hanging out the…" she edges closer to him, smiling as insane as the Cheshire cat yet again. "…just the two of us." Ajax thinks about it, slowly beginning to accept the idea because obviously Astrid wants to look her best for the reaping; she has been only rambling about it non- stop since Katniss killed Clove, a close friend of Astrid's.

(-)(-)(-)

Tirra closes her eyes when Ajax's arrow flies into the woods, no doubt hitting the fragile animal. Killing isn't one of Tirra's strong suits, and she doesn't think it will ever be, but she will have to change that if she wants to be the careers leader.

Tirra gulps once more before releasing her sadness from her, switching her emotions off to the death of the small creature she used to love.

"Hand me the bow," Ajax compromises handing her the worn weapon, but he hands it reluctantly because he knows Tirra does not like killing.

Tirra breaths in the oaky air, filling up with the woods scents as her eyes open. Her eyes follow the almost silent fox- the crunching of its feet and the fear ready to replace the peace instantly if a noise is heard.

Tirra is about to let the arrow fly when the foxes' innocent eyes glance her way, breaking every wall Tirra attempted to build.

Ajax stares at Tirra holding his breath, nervous for an unknown reason, but he instantly releases it when she pulls the bow back down handing it back to Ajax.

"I'm going to go get ready for the reaping. I'll see you there." She whispers unusually quiet. She runs away without another word heading back to the tree to soak in the sound of the birds in her tree.

Ajax stares after the brunette debating after her, but he changes his mind running his hand through his blonde hair. He just decides to go to victor's village to his home because his brother, Lucas, won the games.

He gets to the giant house soaking in how he could get his own white, non-splintered house as long as he wins this year's games, and after his years of practicing 17 seems like a good year to volunteer. He opens the front door and gets hit with a bucket of water.

"What the hell is this?" He demands anger radiating off of him at Lucas. Lucas smiles crookedly, but the same tortured green eyes- that Ajax shares- stare back at Ajax showing him how much Lucas lost winning the games. His anger doesn't diminish though because Ajax hates jokes pulled on him.

"Obviously, a way to lighten up the depressing mood because today is after all the reaping," Lucas says as though it were the most obvious thing in the tiny world. Ajax stomps off into his room to dry off, but the situation seems all the more funny to Lucas.

The anger pent up in Ajax is building up and up seeming like it is about to spill over, and Ajax can't handle it. He slams open the door charging at Lucas, knocking him into the mahogany table, and the silverware glinting on the table next to them seems oh so tempting. Ajax grabs it lifting an eyebrow, testing Lucas.

Lucas freezes up, choking on air, with the visions flash in front of his eyes. Daniel was on top of Lucas just like this, pressing a knife up against the vein running though Lucas' neck. The same stench of woods reeks from Ajax.

Ajax realizes the fear in his brother's eyes and smiles, ironically the same smile Lucas smiled when killing Daniel with his own weapon which only intensifies the racing of Lucas' heart.

"Ajax… stop," Lucas gasps out, his knuckles ghostly white from the clenching. Ajax pulls himself from his brother allowing the anger to wash off being replaced with calmness which comes quick. "Just don't do _that _again because I'm already tense," Ajax mutters going back into his room awaiting the reaping.

(-)(-)(-)

Tirra walks up to Ajax's door in Victor Village feeling way more at peace then she did when about to take the life of the fox, but she grimaces when she sees the 16 year old slut standing at the door with her auburn hair in bun wearing the SAME pale blue dress as Tirra. She races back off to the house to change in shock Astrid could have the same taste as her.

When Ajax opens the door, he was expecting Tirra not Astrid, not that he is complaining.

He pulls her into a delicate kiss on her pale pink lips. "Hey gorgeous," he smiles smoothly.

"Hi…" she hugs him breathing in his scent. "You were hunting today, so why didn't you come get me?" she asks delicately trying to be subtle with her way of finding out if Tirra went. "I thought you were trying to get ready for the Reaping, so I didn't want to disturb you. Let's hurry, so we're not late." They rush all the way to the Reaping barely talking.

Ajax doesn't see Tirra on the way there, but she follows them as stealthy as the fox in the woods.

(-)(-)(-)

"For the 75th annual Hunger Games and our 3rd quarter quill …" President East stops and reaches her hand in the bowl slowly making the propaganda more intense. "…the tribute's lives will be connected with each other. If your district partner dies, so do you."

Ajax smiles because either Astrid or Tirra were obviously going to volunteer which means not only strong partners, but he will have a way for more sponsorship with his chemistry with Astrid or his friendship with Tirra. Tirra also feels relief at the idea of having to kill one less person.

"Ladies first," Dean Tolkin, district two's escort drones quickly drawing the name, dashing his brown eyes across the paper. "Astrid Novidia"

Astrid begans to walk up to the stage, her shoulders straight, and she is smiling a smile that shows she means business. "I volunteer as tribute!" Tirra screams louder than needed just to piss Astrid off, and Astrid is pissed with steam practically flying out of her ears.

Tirra smiles at Astrid, winking before going up to the stage which fuels Astrid's anger.

"And you are…?" Dean begins.

"Tirra. Tirra Lovelorn"

The crowd erupts in uproar because they know they are sending off a jewel- someone who will be a career and win.

"The boy tribute is…" Dean grabs the card and grimaces at the name. "Bob Loop" the name is plain and definitely not district two material, and the name fits the bland person walking up to the stage. **(A/N: No offense if your name is Bob because this is the Hunger Games, so obviously generic, normal names are not acceptable.) **

"I volunteer as tribute!" Ajax says just as loud as Tirra did and excitement is practically oozing from every pore of his body because Tirra and him were going to kick ass and gain a whole hell of a lot of sponsors while doing it."

(-)(-)(-)

Astrid is the first person to see Tirra which surprises her, but Tirra just paints a fake smile on her face with her defenses on high alerts.

"You're a bitch." Astrid deadpans.

"Well hello to you too. Why are you here?" Tirra asks.

Astrid smirks. "I'm here to tell you to stay away from my boyfriend in the games or I will make your life a living hell." She sneers.

Tirra can taste the sarcastic comment bubbling at her tongue, but she decided to play it mature for a clear conscious' sake.

"Why do you hate me?" she asks.

Astrid laughs, rolling her eyes. "I love Ajax with all of my heart, but all he talks about is you! I want him to look at me the way he looks at you because I love him so much more than he will ever know, but I'm trapped in this loop of desperately trying to be the non-jealous girlfriend and the girl friend who wants to make him choose. Honestly, I don't want to ask him to choose because I know he would choose you without even blinking. I love him, but he loves you!" Astrid's gulps in huge amounts of air relieved and embarrassed about getting the jealousy off her chest.

"Times up," a guard opens the door. Astrid nods glancing once more at the girl who ruined her chance of happiness.

"I'm sorry," Tirra whispers shock radiating from her. Astrid smiles a smile so quick Tirra almost misses it.

"Thanks. Good luck" the door closes enclosing Tirra in silence.

Astrid sees Ajax next, only kissing him and whispering promises to him for when he gets back not mentioning the fear inside her. Ajax loves Tirra, and Astrid knows the Hunger Games drive people to do crazy things like listen to your heart which is breaking Astrid because she was supposed to be doing daring things in the Hunger Games with Ajax, not Tirra.

(-)(-)(-)

After that, Ajax and Tirra are off to the Capitol leaving their past behind already back to their joking selves, but both quiet about their past only speaking of their future.

* * *

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! I love you all! 3**


	5. District 3's Reaping

**Author's Note: I am soooo sorry for updating so late. I've literally had 2 funerals in a year, and I am going to one tomorrow. It's really late, and I couldn't sleep which lead to another chapter, a semi-crappy chapter but a chapter none-the-less. Sorry again for the wait. I honestly forgot about the book, and lost interest for a while with writer's block. I will really try updating frequently, but I'm warning ahead of time, exams are coming up in two months with EOCT's. Without further words, here is the LONG awaited chapter. :) **

* * *

**District 3 Reaping: **

"Zinnia, stay still in your seat," Zinnia sticks her tongue out at her teacher with her olive green eyes glaring daggers when she turns her back to write some dumb, unhelpful for the future equation. She can't help being antsy with the reaping today, and with the final bell ringing any minute. What can a 12 year old do? Snickering catches her attention from the back of the room, so she stands up and whips her jet shoulder length black hair flying around her face with the jerky movement. The bell rings saving whoever was snickering and allowing Zinnia to dash out of the classroom and release some of the pent up energy lingering in her. "How was my little ball of energy's day?" Rose struts over to her younger sister, a smile glued to her face. " .DennarogotontomebecauseIwassquirmingbutheywhatelseisnewand…" Rose interrupts. "Whoa slow down. Remember breath and annunciate your words." Zinnia rolls her eyes. "By this point in our sisterly bond, I would have expected you to understand Zinnia language."

"How are you holding up?" Concern is etched in Iris' olive green eyes she shares with Zinnia. "I'm holding up fine," Zinnia says truthfully. She should be scared, she knows that, but bravery runs deep in her blood. Xandra runs over to them her eyes etched with obvious worry, but her body language an in attempted relaxed state. "Do you want to get ready for the reaping at my house?" Xandra asks. "I honestly want to spend my time with family, just in case," Zinnia smiles sadly. Xandra nods understandingly, but with sadness looming in her eyes. "But, I'll definitely walk with you there." She adds getting a smile from Xandra.

(-)(-)(-)

After a decent sized walk to Zinnia's house, she prolongs getting ready as long as possible, drawing pictures with her younger sisters, Iris, Blossom, and Chrysanthemum. "Zinnia, you were supposed to be dressed," her dad says, deep worry lines etched in his face from having to support a family without having a wife to help. Zinnia smiles attempting to translate "I'm sorry".

"I' , you know?" she asks with her dad looking at her, trying to comprehend what words just flew from his daughter's mouth. "Just go get ready, sweet girl." He kisses her head with worry and fear practically oozing from him, and with the kiss, Zinnia parts to start to get ready with finally the recognition of what is about to happen setting in. She's about to go to the Reaping. She or someone she loves may get picked to go to the dreaded Hunger Games.

(-)(-)(-)

Crass Fare couldn't contain the laugh slipping from his lips when he saw when Avionna tripped on the trap he set. Yes, Avionna was one out of two of his only friends, but his dad was sure enough smiling wherever he went after he died. The only problem with the situation was when she turned to glare at him with her icy blue eyes and started stomping towards him with her face turning red through anger. "What the hell is your problem Crass!? I'm sick of the shit you pull constantly!" Her voice starts drawing attention. "Avionna, I swear it wasn't me. I was doing my Advanced Calculus homework," he shows her the binder that he was using as his voucher. His lies are generally so realistic, they seem to almost be woven into reality and be the considered truth. Avionna squints her eyes, debating internally whether to believe him or not and choosing to see the best in him. "Sometimes I don't get you, Crass." She shakes her head and walks away, leaving Crass to be alone contemplating what to do next to entertain him. He brushes his messy brown hair from his face to see Link coming towards him enacting a sigh from him. Crass instantly starts walking the opposite direction not willing to listen to Links' pity.

The instant he sees Rose, who's just a girl he knows the name of, he thinks of what to do to ward away the boredom. "Hey Rose," he says his fake smile glued to his face. "Hi…" she seems to search for his name. "Crass," she smiles herself. "I wanted to talk about some serious news," the lies flow from him so smoothly and naturally. "I overheard that Davion, the jock who looks like he should be in District One, was going to ask you out." Rose's face lightens for a moment. "Really?" Excitement is evident 100%. "But, then again, he seems to like girls with pink hair, not that jet black mess you have on your head." Rose looks like she might actually pink hair when she seems to catch onto the insult. "Go to hell Crass!" she storms off, running her fingers through her hair insecurely bringing an instantaneous smile to Crass' face, and he looks to the sky. "You like that dad?" Before the Reaping he spends his time screwing with people's lives because it's not like he has anything better to do. His dad's dead, and his mom is too busy with her work. He has a promise to keep to his dad. He will never stop trying to make him smile.

(-)(-)(-)

Like promised, Zinnia walks to her very first Reaping holding Xandra's hand on one side, and Rose on the other side who keeps looking at some boy. "I'm terrified," Xandra whispers. "I'm not," Zinnia begins. "I mean what are the chance we'll get picked. It seems ludicrous." The line continues moving, the needle only hurting a little for those with even a low pain tolerance.

Crass stands next to Link, not really concerned about the Reaping because he's made it to 17 years old without being reaped.

The same boring announcement of the new president comes on with Crass contemplating how wonderful it would be to be president where the capitol residents are so gullible.

"First, the ladies." The tension's thickness could be cut with even a dull knife. Xandra squeezes Zinnia's hand for support when the name is pulled from the bowl. "Zinnia Crest." Zinnia's breath gets caught in her throat and all eyes turn to the twelve year old with sorrow looming in their eyes. It's the first time she has no words. Zinnia waits a second for someone to volunteer as tribute, but when no one does, she moves slowly to the stage losing the warmth of Xandra's hand. Her legs are heavy, and a fog of lightheadedness rises over her olive eyes.

"And, the boys." No time is wasted choosing the name. "Crass Fare," Everyone again is quiet thinking of how poorly they will probably lose this year with the obvious lack of sponsors an inexperienced twelve year old and an unlikable seventeen year old will receive.

* * *

**Please review to tell me if I portrayed your characters the way you wanted them. **


	6. Author's Note

Okay. I realize it has been a very long time since my past update, and, to be quite honest, I had kind of given up on writing this. However, a review from KI (Guest) kind of inspired me to write again. I will try to post a chapter by the end of the day. My goal is to write two by my birthday which is on Monday, so fingers crossed no writers block! :) Again, I'm super sorry!


	7. District 4's Reaping

**Okay. I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I have justifiable reasons which I can't share because they're really personal. Sorry. Anyway, here's district four's reaping. It's not my best writing, and it's a tad rushed. Like always, feel free to give me tips. **

* * *

District 4

Desirae Schoon can't keep her eyes off the screen when Thresh kills Clove. She's seen this part a thousand times, but every time she sees the brutal death she can't stand the blood, the mess that it caused. Gross. Not that she minds combat, but close combat isn't her style at all.

(-)(-)(-)

Instantly when Desirae steps into the Academy's training room, she sees Ammie, her younger sister, sweating profoundly, teeth clenching tightly as she goes up against Andra, Ammie's twin. "Andra stop! . . ." Ammie's hands are up blocking each punch thrown at her. "They're not going to let you say stop in the games." Carol, their mother, blares sitting at the edge of the mat with anger flooding into her eyes. Desarie pulls her brown hair into a bun, a common style for training, ready to intervene to save her artist sister who lacks a single violent bone in her body.

Desi runs full force at Andra knocking her from her sister while also knocking her sister's breath from her. She leans close allowing her breath to tickle Andra's neck while sending a chill down her spine.

"This is for yesterday." Desarie whispers. Her voice isn't a kind quiet, but a calculated, hostile whisper. Her sister glares into Desarie's almond shaped chocolate eyes. Their relationship, to put it lightly, is shaky. "You mean for proving your imperfection." Andra sneers picking at a sore point.

In a blink of an eye, Desarie grabs Andra's head slamming it to the hard mat leaving her not so delicate sister unconscious. A cruel smile twitches on her lips. "I'm so proud of you sweetheart," Carol's voice snaps Desi from her trance allowing her to look at her work sprawled on the mat. Guilt is void while looking at Ammie's small smile. It was worth it. Andra puts up a tough fight, sure, but Desarie is always the best. It's an automatic side effect of being a perfectionist.

Desi sizes up her next opponent, a stereotypical meat head. "Weapons or no?" she asks, her eyes lingering on the katana. "I've got all the weapons I need." The meat head ogles his muscles. Desi rolls her eyes, a sigh escaping her lips. She pulls her training shirt down allowing more cleavage. Some would say its wrong using her beautiful, extraordinary figure to her advantage, but screw them. Every advantage she can possibly use can save her life. Automatically the male's eyes drift down towards her breast. Like she thought, stereotypical meat head. 'May the odds be ever in my favor.' She thinks, laughing at herself, internally of course. The bell rings, and the battle begins, a seductive smirk on her lips.

Relaxation. That's all Argo Nautis craves from standing in the water while fishing. His father, on the other hand, does not want him to feel that serenity. "Are you ready to volunteer today?" he asks. Argo's just glad he's not pushing training today. "Of course." He mutters. Ursula, Argo's girlfriend and love of his life, insists he doesn't volunteer probably because her brother died in the games. If he could get away with not volunteering, he would. If he wins, there's no doubt that he'll marry her, live in Victor's Village together. "I'm going to go see Ursula." Argo says, ready to move away from arena conversation. "You should go train with Reed," Kemper, Argo's dad, says. "Maybe I can do both." Argo chuckles, a habit he has when trying to break tension, even when it's nonexistent.

(-)(-)(-)

Argo left the sea quickly after the awkward conversation with his father, or at least he thought it was awkward. He's at Ursula's door, the wedding ring in his pocket heavy. It's a pearl that he found himself. It's nothing special, but it's something they share together, their love of the ocean. Ursula opens the door, a worn book by her side, her brown hair in a messy ponytail excluding a couple loose hairs framing her face. Her grey eyes instantly light up seeing Argo, his green eyes filled with sorrow. He had two options.

1) Tell Ursula he wants to marry her and don't volunteer or 2) Break her heart. "I'm thinking I'm going to volunteer." The words slip from his mouth, word vomit. An awkward laugh follows. "What?" she asks. "I'm going to go into the games and survive," he says. He runs a hand through his dirty blonde hair and takes a breath, trying to think before speaking this time. "Why do you think you're going to win? There are 23 other people in there, Argo. Mason thought the same thing." At this point tears are slipping down her face. "I'm going to win because I have this to come back to." He quickly kneels on a knee, holding the ring to her.

"Ursula, will you marry me?" He asks. 'So much for being romantic.' He thinks, his heart racing, no, pounding against his chest. "Don't volunteer." Her voice is a frail whisper, and she looks like she could break any second. "I have to," he says. Regret lashes at him. "Please. We'll get married Argo," She pleads.

"Ursula, you have to let him volunteer!" Pod, Argo's shadow little brother runs towards Ursula. He followed Argo from fishing to make sure he went to train. "He's been training his whole life for this!" Ursula tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "Pod, go home." Argo's voice is unusually hostile. "But… you can't give up all your training Argo!" Ursula sighs while leaning against the wall for support.

"We are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided," Ursula whispers. "What?" Argo asks. "It's from one of the books from the old world. Harry Potter…" Her voice trails off. She has a tendency to go in search of the old books pre Panem, a difficult quest. "If you go into the games you have to promise me you'll win, Argo," she says. Argo embraces her, trying his hardest to ignore Pod. "I promise."

(-)(-)(-)

The reaping begins. Courage and Pride are supposed to be dominant in the air, but twinges of anxiousness linger. It's time to find out what the catch is for the quarter quill, and everyone is on edge.

"For the 75th annual Hunger Games and our 3rd quarter quill …" President East stops and reaches her hand in the bowl for formalities, really because they all say the same thing. "…the tribute's lives will be connected with each other. If your district partner dies, so do you." Silence looms in the air and aggravation seeps in Desi. How's she supposed to manage to keep her district partner alive and herself? At least that means one kill equals two.

Fir Wellwood, the district four escort, moves to the female tributes. "Charm Perthshire." The girl, Charm, barely registers her name being called because Desirae is already volunteering. She gives a vibrant smile and adds a sway to her hips as she walks to the stage. She knows this will attract some sponsors. "What's your name?" Fir asks. "I'm Desirae Schoon." She adds a sly smirk while her name rings in the air. Confidence oozes from her.

Fir moves towards the male tributes, quickly picking a name. "Cordo Selkirk." This time there's more hesitation in the volunteering process. With a quick glance towards Ursula, Argo moves forward. "I volunteer as tribute." His usual shy demeanor disappears as he attempts walking to the stage with as much confidence as Desi pulled off. Argo remembers her. She had attempted to flirt with him endlessly when he was 16, but, of course, he was dating Ursula. He doubted Desirae remembered him because she flirted with everyone. However, she did. His name was on the tip of her tongue, Amos maybe. He stood out because he, unlike many, was able to stay focused on the battle during their fights, not her bosom. The same common question gets asked of Argo, his name. "Argo Nautis."

Desi smiles, quickly analyzing him. Maybe he could actually hold his own and she wouldn't have to purely babysit him. Just maybe she could win with her life be connected to this guy. Just maybe.


	8. District 5's Reaping

**Thank you so much for sticking with me goddesslyndseylove, and I really appreciate your kind words. :)**

**Anyway, I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and I got it out to you the next day!**

* * *

District 5

"Okay, run it one more time Dalton." Evangeline Evans says tucking a long, chestnut strand of hair behind her ear.

"You volunteer, make the Capitol love you. Be super charismatic. You're fourteen, so the cute approach would work," Dalton, a seventeen year old victor, says. "What about alliances?" she asks. Dalton nods. "You want as many people on your side as possible. I'd go with careers." Evangeline crinkles her nose in disgust.

"They won't revolt against the capitol. District ten and up would be more likely," she says. "They're also more likely to die," he deadpans. "Do you really think a bomb is going to work on the force field?" She asks. That's their plan. Recruit those who don't want anything to do with the Hunger Games and make a bomb against the force field. Dalton's planning with Plutarch Heavensbee on a way to escape the arena and revolt against the capitol, end the Hunger Games once and for all. "It should."

(-)(-)(-)

Luka Volke stares at the crimson staining the pale skin of his little sister. "Samara," His voice is deadly. "Beg for me to stop."

Her skin is coated with sweat, blood, and dark bruises. "I hope you get killed in the games," she spits on him, a mixture of saliva and her blood, a dumb thing to do. Luka prefers the method of making his victims beg for death as they bleed out, as he brutally slices them open. Blood fascinates him, the color's so vibrant. It's amazing how the brain sends signals of pain throughout the body. Not for him though, pain is barely an issue. It's merely a mild annoyance, perhaps even motivation to strike harder. Sometimes it's even enjoyable for him, watching his blood drip from his skin, maybe smearing it on his victim's face. It's a way to mark them as HIS kill.

He can't kill his sister. No, it would be expected. He would be an obvious candidate as her murderer, and he would probably become an avox or something like that.

"Samara… Samara…" he shakes his head. "Do you see what you've done? Now I have to go kill someone because of your misbehavior, your idiocy. For once, the blood will be on your hands, not literally of course. It'll be on mine." He grabs a rag to wipe off his knife, but decides against it.

He licks his sister's blood from the knife, enjoying the look of pure horror in her eyes. That's his favorite thing to do, lick the blood clean off his weapon. It makes the blood pump faster through the victims, the blood spurting out of an incision. It's early day, so it's not that light, but Luca prefers to be a creature of the night.

(-)(-)(-)

Sleep calls to Evangeline, but hunger does too, more dominant than sleep. Usually she would grab something from Dalton's, but she wants to get something special for breakfast. It's still dark out, so there aren't too many people moving around yet. Today is a day people stay inside and spend time with their family. It's what she would do if she had one.

Unluckily for her, Luka is out. He's searching for his last murder before the games. He can't help but shiver in anticipation for the games. He'll be praised for killing in there, paid. Evangeline feels eyes on her. Most would say it's nothing, but Angel knows better. The eyes on her are hunter's eyes. The body impacts her hard, forcing her to the hard ground. She has an advantage though. Dalton has trained her for situations like this. Her now calculated green and gold eyes glare at the man on top of her. Instantly, she knees Luka in the groin, kicking his body off of hers.

'He's easy to hit. That's his weakness.' Angel thinks quickly, bracing her body for another attack. "You're Samara's older brother," Evangeline states bluntly hoping her small connection to Samara will save her. Luka's smile grows.

"You know Samara?" he asks. She tries to predict his next move, but, Luka's a psychopath, unpredictable. "Yeah, we go to the academy together." She adds a kind smile for effect. But, he laughs. It's not cruel or even hostile; it's like Angel had just told the most hilarious joke in the world. "How perfect…" That's when she pushes herself in the other direction. She's considering it merciful that she's running in the other direction, not fearful.

Her endurance, that's what she's counting on. That man had murder in his eyes, and she couldn't kill him, not so close to the games. She had to stay under the radar. Luka's dark brown hair covers his eyes, so he pulls it back into a low ponytail, an unusual style for him. Usually his victims don't have as much fire in them as that girl did. He likes it, the challenge. He picks up pace, reaching the girl quickly. "You can't attack me," Evangeline says deadly. A laughs escapes his mouth. "And, why can't I?" he asks. She nods her head towards the awaking village.

"You're psychotic, but you're not entirely stupid. You won't attack when people can see you, catch you." He lifts an eyebrow, impressed. "What's your name?" he asks. She laughs. "You'll find out soon enough." With that she walks into the village triumphantly.

(-)(-)(-)

"For the 75th annual Hunger Games and our 3rd quarter quill …" President East pauses to draw out of a fishbowl. "…the tribute's lives will be connected with each other. If your district partner dies, so do you." President East's words ring in the air making Luka frown. One kill equals two. Less kills for him. "With that exciting news, let's begin," The district 5 escort says. Evangeline stares at the stage, thankful. Less kills. It also means having to assure both members of the district that she can actually destroy the capital.

"Terra Spark," The 17 year old begins to strut up the stage, a bold smile on her face. "I volunteer as tribute!" Evangeline walks up to the stage, attempting to ignore the glares Terra's family is probably giving her. It's for the best of the people. She offers an innocent smile, hoping she looks vibrant and kind at the same time. "I'm Evangeline Evans, but I go by Angel." The escort nods, and moves to the guys.

"Nino lapworth." Luka stares at the girl for a short second before volunteering. She's good. She'll be able to survive. Besides, he can still have fun with her without killing her, and she can't kill him. She has to stay with him. "I volunteer." Luka struts to the stage, charisma seeping from him.

He knows the sponsors will find it appealing. Angel feels fear rise in her. This psychopath is her partner who holds her life. She's screwed.

"Volke. Luka Volke." She's shocked at the difference she sees in him. His personality is like a magnet, wanting to drag you in. Too bad most people don't see the monster within.


	9. District 6's Reaping

**Thank you goddesslyndseylove and KI for reviewing. It motivates me so much! It really means a lot! :)**

* * *

District 6

Fire. That's what engulfs Amelie Carter. The flames lick at her flesh as her mother looks at her through the window, hate the only emotion present in her cruel eyes. "You're psychotic." Her words don't reach her mother's ears and even if they did, her words wouldn't penetrate the cold demeanor. Her mother, a vicious guard dog, stands at the only door, jubilant at her daughter's pain.

"Amelie." Audrey Reybold's kind voice prods at the 14 year old, but it does nothing. 'Wait. Audrey wasn't in the fire with me. That wouldn't make sense,' Amelie thinks. "Amelie." Again, the soft voice of the 16 year old tries to wake her. Her eyes slowly flutter open, the light pushing past her dark hair blinds her at first. "Shit." She mutters brushing the hair with blonde tips out of her hazel eyes. "How long was I out?" she asks.

"Only an hour… Are you okay?" He asks, his brown eyes scanning her. "You were acting hysterical, screaming in your sleep." She shakes her head, forcing a smile. "Never better." A rogue tear slides down her face, betraying her. She sits up on the couch, glancing at the ludicrous game Audrey's playing. "Aren't you supposed to be training? Your parents are going to be pissed," She says, desperation vivid in her voice. She wants the topic to be changed more than anything, almost as much as she needs air. "Like I give a damn about what thing 1 and thing 2 think," he says with a laugh shutting off the TV. He swallows the whiskey in front of him quickly not even acknowledging the bitterness. He gets up, swinging on his torn up leather jacket. "Where are you going?" she asks. "Out…" With a confident smile, he leaves her in his house. She might as well live her with how much she hangs out there to avoid her abusive mother.

Audrey Reybold can't help but like Amelie. He has a weakness for cute things despite his bad boy appearance. She's a tether to good to him. He needed to get out though despite the fact he'd love to spend time with her 24/7. It's because her nightmare. Every single damn time he looks at those scars on Amelie's face, he wants to spear her mother. The fire was real; the scars on her skin were real. It pissed him off more than anything ever has.

He subconsciously makes his way to the training arena. He doesn't know how he got there, but he realizes it was much needed, the sweat, the pain. "You're late. Are you okay?" His mom runs over, her hands reaching towards him. That's when he notices he's drenched in sweat. "I ran here," Audrey mutters before taking off his beloved jacket. It wasn't his intention to run there, but the mind works in mysterious ways.

"What do I need to do first?" he asks. "Are you sure you're up to it. You look shaken up, Audrey." He shakes his head, a bitter laugh escaping. "I'm sixteen, mom. Stop being so damn concerned. Who am I sparring?" Audrey asks. He's grateful his parents aren't like Amelies, but did they have to be so overprotective? "Leo. He needs the training, but be careful with him. Poor baby has been fighting all day." Audrey glances at his younger brother. "Give me someone else," he mutters wanting to fully take his anger out. Plus, he hates practice fighting with his brother. It doesn't seem fair.

"You can ask someone." She says before walking back towards Leo. Audrey's brown eyes land on Wolfmark, the biggest opponent there. He could start a fight with him.

Amelie walks into the arena knowing Audrey would be there and knowing she could get in a little practice for herself. She, however, does not expect to see Audrey unconscious on the ground. She sprints to the mat where he lies in a puddle of his blood.

"Get off him!" Amelie screams at Wolfmark, attempting to tackle him off of Audrey. "Get lost girl." Wolfmark sneers. "I will as soon as you get off Audrey!" she screams again, her eyes like daggers. Wolfmark's slap to her face shocks her like cold water. She tries to tackle him one more time, but she gets slammed to the ground, fairing much worse that Audrey did. "Where are his overprotective parents when you need them?" she mutters trying to push the weight off of her. "Shut up." The bear on top of her screams. "This is all just a spar. Get off me and I'll go on my way," she attempts to reassure in futile.

"The reaping is today. I need to practice. Maybe even practice killing someone," Wolfmark's voice is deadly. Audrey wakes up on the ground, bits and pieces of the conversation reaching his ears. When Amelie whimpers, he's up and beating the man again. Yeah, he started it, but he's going to finish it to. "Don't you ever touch her again, you son of a bitch," Audrey screams, each punch releasing his anger more and more. It feels good. Wolfmark's out like a light by the time Audrey's done with him. Like in the romance novels he enjoys, he's expecting the damsel in distress, Amelie, to shower him with praise and love. This, however, is not a romance novel and Amelie is no damsel. "You idiot," she mutters. "I just saved your life." She shakes her head, a small sarcastic laugh slipping past her lips. "I just saved yours."

(-)(-)(-)

Audrey and Amelie bickered after that, each attempting to explain how they saved the other until it was time to get ready for the much dreaded reaping. It went by too fast if you asked either one of them. Audrey and Amelie both don't know how to feel when they hear the district partner's lives are dependent on each others. Audrey especially doesn't know how to feel when he hears Amelie's name, clear as day, called out of the microphone. Surely someone would volunteer, right? No. No one volunteers for her.

Amelie Carter's heart feels as though it's literally beating out of her chest when she walks on the stage. Her hazel eyes pleading with someone to take her place as tribute. But, no one does. Slowly and shakily she grabs the microphone. "M.. my name is Amelie Carter." She would add a smile, but she knows it would look too frightened, too fake.

Her eyes catch Audrey's who almost look as frightened as hers. "And the boys tribute is… Leo Reybold." Without a second beat, Audrey volunteers. If Amelie being up there didn't make him want to volunteer, Leo sure as hell did.

When he walks to the stage, he saunters, feigning the confidence he always acts like he has. It's his defense mechanism. "And, who are you?" The escort asks eyeing him up and down hungrily. He's used to it though. He's extremely attractive.

"I'm Audrey Reybold." He smile for effect, but then looks towards Amelie. He grabs her hand, not giving a damn about if it makes him lose sponsors or not. He looks towards the camera and gives a sly smile.

* * *

**I feel terrible about this chapter. I kind of hate everything about it, but I wanted to go ahead and publish something. So, yeah, give me tips por favor. I'll try to update again soon. :)**


	10. AN

Hello! Okay... It's been a very long time and I'm super sorry. I've had a lot going on in my life. Currently I'm enrolled in a college program, so I won't have much of a summer. Then high school starts back up! I'm also running two blogs. However, I'm going to begin working on this story again tonight when I finish my essay for school. I'm so serious that I have a binder with all the characters labeled. I can't give a date when the next chapter will be posted, but I will tell you it will be this month. I know... I know I'm probably awful for hyping you up just to disappoint, but I wanted to reassure that I am going to finish this story. It may take forever, but it will be finished! Thank you everyone who has stuck by me! I will try not to disappoint you! :)


	11. District 7's Reaping

Connifer "Connie" Kauree heaved herself up another branch, pushing the dark brown hair out of her eyes. It was getting too long and needed to be cut AGAIN. Her hair grows super fast and constantly needs to be cut to maintain the pixie style. She closes her eyes and pictures flipping from the tree, picturing how to land. And then, she jumps landing perfectly.

"I give you a 7." Connie's eyes widen. "Palmer!" She runs and hugs her cousin. "Does Kathryn know you're here yet?" she asks. "Not yet." "Well then let's go surprise her," Connie says running towards the house. It's been a while since Palmer has been around. She's been frantic about the games and has been training the past couple of days. "You know what you would do for the training. I'm stumped," Palmer says. Connie shakes her head, laughing lightly. "You worry too much Palmer. I don't think either of us are going to be picked for the games," Connie says. Palmer glares at her.

"Okay… okay… I guess I would do something involving climbing," Connie says. Kathryn is sitting on the stairs, her hands crossed across her chest, eyes glaring at Connie. "You do realize the reaping is today, right? We have to… Palmer!" Kathryn jumps from the stairs, grabbing Palmer in her arms before quickly continuing her glare directed towards Connie. "We have the reaping soon, and you have leafs in your hair, and is that mud on your face?" Connie looks down sheepishly, trying to wipe the gunk off her face. "Come on… let's go get ready."

Alex Moore picked up the wooden sword. "You ready, Scott." His best friend looked at him wearily. "I guess." With that Alex charges at Scott, fake sword ready to "kill" his friend. He smiles before quickly maneuvers himself in position.

"Oh God, you got me!" Alex howls falling on the floor. "Alex, I'm so sorry! Are you bleeding?" Alex can't contain his laughter anymore. "They're wooden swords, Scott. Do you really think I could get hurt? You're so gullible." Scott rolls his eyes. "I'll see you at the reaping." "Are you serious? Lighten up dude." Scott turns quickly, glaring at Alex. "It's the day of the reaping. I'm tense."

"Obviously."

"For the 75th annual hunger games and our 3rd quarter quill the tribute's lives will be connected with each other. If your partner dies, so do you." Connie's eyes widen. This means the games will go faster. Alex's eyes squint. "This doesn't make sense," he mutters. "Be quiet," Someone near him mutters.

"Now for the reaping." The man reaches his hand in the bowl, deliberately making it as slow as possible. "Connifer Kauree." Connie stares in disbelief. "Connifer." She's not sure who pushes her forward, but it snaps her out of her trance. She makes her way to the stage, her eyes searching the crowd for Palmer or her sister for reassurance. She can't will herself to say anything when she gets on the stage.

It all feels like a dream… no nightmare. She feels something wet on her cheek; making her wonder if she forgot to wipe the mud off her face from earlier. She quickly wipes whatever it is from her face, and sees its clear. She's crying. She's crying in front of potential sponsors. "And, the boys. Alex Moore." Alex knows what he's supposed to do. He walks on the stage. He can't force the smile on his face that usually comes so easily. In all truth, he's terrified, but who's going to volunteer for a 17 year old especially when no one volunteered for the small girl next to him. She had to be 14, maybe 15. His grey eyes look over at her, analyzing who's going to be stuck with him because their lives are connected. "Are you crying?" he whispers. She looks over at him, fear dominant in her eyes. "No," she mutters. 'Well' he thinks. 'We're screwed.'

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this really short, crappy chapter. I'm so sorry it wasn't good. I'm going to try harder on the next one. I just wasn't given a lot of information on these two. Sorry! And, thank you everyone who reviewed. You really keep me motivated! **


End file.
